


The Necromancer's Guide to Bagging a Sheriff

by kiranightshade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Necromancy, Peter loves Stiles, Rich Peter, as a son, magic Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Stiles really should have seen this coming.





	The Necromancer's Guide to Bagging a Sheriff

**Author's Note:**

> Look at what I keysmashed *jazz hands*

Stiles isn’t exactly sure when it happened.

Maybe it happened when Peter was teaching him how to stitch back cuts with his magic. Or maybe it was when he started telling him when his dad cheated on his diet. Maybe it happened after Peter gave him his own grimoire and taught him how to raise a cat from the dead. Maybe it was all of these things. Maybe it was none. 

Looking back, this was bound to happen sooner or later. The looks and the jokes and Peter using every excuse in the book to come over. He really should have realized when he started providing for him, whether it be breakfast and a ride to school when his jeep broke down or buying him a new laptop when his desktop died. He’s rich, he said. It’s no big deal, he said. 

He lied.

He wasn’t doing all of this because he was his friend. He was doing all of this because he considered him his son, or pup or whatever terminology werewolves use. 

“Peter,” Stiles sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, “please tell me you were not trying to bribe me into letting you date my dad.”

His father chuckles. Peter sputters out protests in the way he does when he’s embarrassed. 

Stiles shakes his head fondly, walking up to where they’re eating the breakfast Peter drove over at six in the morning and cooked for them. He places a kiss on his father’s forehead and takes his seat.

“So…when’s the wedding?”

Peter chokes. His dad cuffs him on the back of his head.

Stiles sees Peter smile down at his food.


End file.
